prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Hydra
The Hydra is a large variety of Infected that Alex and Heller must face. Hydras primarily throw nearby objects as an attack. This is of note, because Hydras can pick up objects that are lying around it, such as cars, air-conditioning units and other heavy objects that can cause severe damage to Alex or Heller and targets they need to escort. The achievement/trophy Return Fire is awarded for catching an object thrown by a hydra and throwing it back. They are called copperheads by the military. In Prototype, Hydras do not appear outside of designated missions and therefore the Return Fire is only available in certain missions - Escorting Ragland back from the Penn Station Laboratory, escorting the thermobaric tank and escorting the tanker in the mission before Alex fights Elizabeth Greene. The Hydra's tongue appears to be armor-piercing as it is shown to kill the crew of a thermobaric tank, which is the most durable vehicle in the game. Hydras tend to appear at intersections, as opposed to the middle of the street. As no Hydras appear after you defeat and kill Elizabeth Greene, they may be a part of Mother. Appearance The hydras appearance is a snake-like body with a mouth that splits sideways and a tongue layered with sharp teeth. They have a reddish exoskeleton. The player only gets to see part of the Hydra's body. Also, despite its' immobile appearance, hydras can burrow underground. Abilities The main attack for Hydras consists of grabbing loose debris or cars and tossing them at their enemies. This ability makes Hydras lethal to aircraft, as one or two hits can down a helicopter. However, Hydras pose less of a threat to armored vehicles, as their car-tossing ability is ineffective against tanks. When surrounded at close range, Hydras sweep their heads 360 degrees, knocking them back. Finally, they are armed with tongues festooned with teeth, which they will use in combination with the "flaps" on the sides of their mouth to inflict a vicious bite. Background Not much is known about how the Hydra were made; we can suppose that they are a different strain of the virus, made by Elizabeth Greene, like the hunters. They also seems to be controlled by her since when she dies, no more hydras are seen. They seems to live underground, which poses a major threat to the military since they can not be seen coming, like the other infected. Strategy Remember: The Hydras are powerful and durable as they are slow. Use your speed to your advantage. Try to catch as many thrown objects as possible, and throw them back at the Hydra. If there are not any cars in sight, go up and take an air vent. Using Musclemass will make the killing quicker. Helicopters, tanks, and missile launchers are effective at killing Hydras. When fighting them by helicopter, avoid the projectiles they throw at all costs, as they can cut a major portion of health. As for tanks, a single Hydra poses little threat, but multiple hydras can quickly kill off a tank. Try taking a rocket launcher from a close-by marine, possibly consuming him for extra health if you want. The Whipfist can be also used here, as attacking and moving are keys to defeat a Hydra. This tactic may not be very damaging, but it will eventually slay the creature. This tactic is not recommended for multiple Hydras, given the fact that there are multiple angles you can get hit by. Trying to fight a Hydra one-on-one is useless unless Groundspike or Devastators are used, so utilize explosive weaponry for maximum results. A Critical Pain Devastator will kill a Hydra in one hit. Gallery Im14-1-.jpg|Concept art of the Hydra P2 Hydra.jpg|Heller shooting at a Hydra. Category:Enemies Category:Infected